Kurama and Hiei's Switch
by Chikyuu Senshi
Summary: Hiei and Kurama switch bodies, as Hiei almost reveals a hidden affection....


During the summer, Kurama went to visit Hiei in the Makai.  
  
The Makai's weather patterns are usually strange, but that night's was phenomenal!  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go home now Hiei, my Kaasan would get worried."  
  
Suddenly, lightning struck! Kurama and Hiei were stunned. The lightning "almost" hit them..  
  
or so they thought. It was pitch black out... Kurama and Hiei went their separate ways home...  
  
Hiei got home first. He went to reach for his bandana, in order to take it off...but nothing  
  
was there! Not only that; his Jagan was missing completely! He ran to turn on a light.  
  
When he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror; he saw a man with beautiful, flowing, long red hair  
  
and soft green eyes.  
  
WHAT?! How can this be! he thought. IMPOSSIBLE! but.........  
  
Hiei looked around at his new body............  
  
I wonder..........Hiei blushed. I wonder what Kurama would look like........naked.  
  
Hiei looked around to make sure no one was spying, then took a quick peek. He fainted.  
  
Kurama got home late. He went to go brush his hair in the mirror when   
  
he realized he was too short for it!  
  
What happened......... I'm.....I'm...HIEI?! Is Hiei me? I have to fix this before Kaasan   
  
see me. Kurama and Hiei must have been thinking the same thing... they both went to Koenma to   
  
see how they could fix the mess. (After Hiei regained consciousness of course)  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama screamed.   
  
"Ku....Kurama!" Hiei started to drool. He stopped before any one could notice. demons don't  
  
love, he thought.  
  
Hiei staggered over to Koenma's desk.......He had trouble adjusting to his new long legs.  
  
He tripped. He got up as fast as he could.... no one saw that......right..?.....  
  
Koenma brought out this big book that was as thick as a four layer cake.  
  
"Now, what exactly is your problem?" He asked.  
  
Hiei tripped to his desk, "Can't you tell?" "I'm Kurama! But, I'm Hiei!"  
  
Koenma looked puzzled, "And, what's so bad about that?"  
  
Hiei made a fist and stuck his arm out toward him. Kurama quickly stopped him.  
  
"Please," Kurama said, " It's my body, I would prefer you not to fight." "Koenma, sir,   
  
the problem is that we have switched bodies...and we really want to be switched back."  
  
Koenma started flipping through the pages in the book. He looked as if he was searching diligently; at least, that's what Hiei and Kurama hoped. Kurama more so than Hiei. Kurama wanted to get home to his mother and the rest of his family.   
  
"I think I may have found something!," Koenma finally yelled.  
  
"WHAT??!!" Kurama and Hiei screamed in unison.  
  
Koenma started laughing... the laugh seemed stressed, as if to make fun of the unfortunate demons.  
  
"It says here, boys, that the only way to break the switch is for the two victims to......"  
  
There was a pause and Koenma started to laugh more and more.  
  
"To what!?" Hiei yelled that so loud the room echoed.   
  
"It says that the two victims must kiss!" Koenma couldn't contain himself any longer. He rolled to the floor bursting with laughter.   
  
Kurama gulped.....  
  
"Well, if it to get my body back.....then...I will." Kurama barely managed out those words. Hiei looked down, almost ashamed of the thought. Me kissing KURAMA, he thought.  
  
They inched forward.... Kurama moving much slower than Hiei. And as soon as Kurama felt their lips touch; Kurama tried to part. But, Hiei pushed him back. A few seconds later, Hiei finally realized what he had done. Hiei pulled back and his face began to glow red. He was back in his own body. So was Kurama....  
  
Kurama starred at Hiei...  
  
"Hiei, did you just?...."  
  
Hiei turned his head.  
  
"Just what?.....I tripped over your clumsy ass is all."  
  
Kurama gave a sigh of relief. Good he thought. As Kurama left to go back home. Hiei stayed briefly in the Rekai.... he couldn't get the idea of what he had almost done out of his head; for he had almost told Kurama how he felt.... how he loved him. But, he knew, that Kurama did not love his back.... However, Kurama did like him as a friend. And Hiei was content with that. So as he left; he smiled, for the first time in many years................ 


End file.
